Apologies
by ThatyDel
Summary: Yuuki quer o perdão de Zero. Será que ele vai dar? Será que eles finalmente poderão expor o que sentem? One-shot ZeroXYuuki. Fic melhor que resumo.


**Hei gente^^**

**Essa é minha primeira fic do Vampire Knight e também de animes, então peguem leve, já q eu não sei usar os "sama" e "sensei" nem nada assim.**

**Bom, eu vou situar vcs. Essa fic contém spoilers, e acontece depois do episódio 9 do Vampire Knight Guilty, mas bem depois, quando o Zero ainda está preso e a Yuuki já sabe sobre seu passado e eles se encontram (não me pergunte como).**

**Espero que vcs gostem. Eu escrevi essa fic logo depois de ter assistido ao episódio 9 às três horas da manhã :)  
**

**Então, vamos deixar de papo e começar a fanfic, que é o que interessa aqui. **

* * *

Apologies

- Me desculpe, Zero. – Seus olhos se apertaram, deixando as lágrimas escaparem.

- Você mentiu para mim!! – Zero urrou, apontando a arma para a vampira puro-sangue ajoelhada a sua frente. – Você me fez acreditar que... que era minha amiga! – Ele se corrigiu de última hora, sentindo um aperto no coração. Ele morreria com aquela dor, causada por uma puro-sangue mentirosa e arrogante, que o enganara da forma mais cruel. E o pior é que ele a amava, de todo o coração. E era por isso que não podia fazer o que ela estava implorando desde que entrar pela porta de sua prisão.

- Me desculpe, Zero. Eu não sabia... Você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu não me lembrava, de nada disso... Do que eu sou. – Yuuki levantou a cabeça, fitando o vampiro ex-humano de cabelos grisalhos desesperada. – E é por isso que eu me entrego a você! Você pode fazer o que quiser com a minha vida! Só não me deixe mais com essa dor dentro do meu peito. Mate-me, Zero.

Como ela poderia viver com o ódio de quem ela mais amava? Ela era um vampiro agora, era o que Zero mais odiava, e que estava destinado a destruir, como herdeiro de caçadores de vampiros.

Ele permaneceu com os olhos arregalados. A pequena figura a sua frente lhe pedia algo impossível. Não só porque ele era um vampiro que deveria obedecê-la e temê-la, mas também porque devia o mesmo ao seu coração.

- Porque... Eu o amo... Zero. – Ela terminou.

Era o que faltava para a sua mão perder a força. Zero abaixou a arma, caindo de joelhos no chão, exausto.

- Zero! – As lágrimas escapavam dos olhos de ambos.

- Yuuki. – Ele sussurrou de volta, segurando aqueles olhos castanhos com os seus lilases.

De repente, o cheiro.

Sua garganta queimou. Os olhos enrubesceram e a rosa em seu pescoço brilhou. Ele sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. Tremer de desejo por aquele sangue.

Yuuki abaixou a mão que usara para perfurar a própria pele.

- Você deve estar enlouquecendo aqui... – Ela engatinhou lentamente até ele, que tentava se controlar, em vão.

- Yuuki. – Zero disse, com a voz rouca de desejo e sede, fitando agora os olhos vermelhos dela.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, eles se abraçaram, ainda ajoelhados. As presas desceram ao mesmo tempo, e perfuraram, ao mesmo tempo.

O sangue quente dele desceu pela garganta dela, enquanto o sangue-puro de Yuuki descia pela dele.

Poucos minutos depois eles pararam, recolheram as presas, porém permaneceram apoiados um no outro, muito próximos.

Somente aqueles poucos goles de sangue foram suficientes para satisfazer a sede dela e acalmar a fera dele. Somente aqueles poucos goles de sangue foram capazes de preenchê-los por completo, aquecendo e ocupando o vazio que antes existia dentro deles.

- Zero – Yuuki finalmente quebrou o silêncio. – Acha que-

- Eu te perdôo – Ele a cortou, passando a mão pela nuca dela e afastando os seus rostos para poder olhá-la. - Afinal você não teve culpa. – Ele sorriu, um sorriso leve, tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. – Senti, pelo seu sangue.

- Zero – Yuuki tentou de novo. Agora que podia ver seu rosto, ficara mais difícil. – Acha que poderá dar certo... algum dia?

- Do que você está falando, Yuuki? – Zero perguntou, o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto.

- De nós. O filho dos caçadores de vampiros mais lendários, com a filha da família de vampiros mais importante de todas, que eles caçavam. Acha que dará certo?

- De jeito nenhum.

Zero sorriu, e Yuuki retribuiu.

Lentamente, seus lábios foram se aproximando, numa urgência humana, até que selaram-se num beijo.

- Para sempre, Yuuki. – Ele sussurrou contra a boca dela.

- Para sempre – Ela sussurrou de volta.

Fim.

**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. E também espero os seus Reviews! Um simples "bom", já me deixa muito feliz :D**


End file.
